Vampiric Desires
by Midnight Ryuki
Summary: Gackt and Daisuke are vampires, what happens when their meal turns into the romance of a lifetime? Rated M. Not meant for persons under 18. Strong language/sexual content. R R please. This is the result of two fangirls. Based on an RP by Sakura and Ryuki.


Midnight: a time for all night dwellers to come out of hiding, a time for mortals to sleep their troubles away, and for predators to stalk their next victim. But, some roam the darkness for another reason; the flashing lights and loud music blared through the night.

A tall, good-looking man with red and black hair walked through the door of the small bar, accompanied by another tall man, this one with brown hair.

"Mm… These girls look so good…" The first guy licked his lips and walked over to a free table. He sat down and crossed his legs. Looking around for a tasty meal.

"_Any_ girl looks good to you, Daisuke. Try to be modest." The brown haired man sat next to his friend, folding his hands behind his head.

Daisuke glanced at his companion. "Pish. Says one who hasn't had a fuck in a hundred years. Ga-ku-to."

"I told you not to call me that! It's Gackt." He muttered. "Besides, just because I don't fuck every piece of ass that walks by, doesn't mean I still don't know how to get a woman. I could have every girl in here by morning if I so wish."

Daisuke smirked. "Alright. Let's see if we can find you a suitable dinner…"

On the other side of the bar, two friends were having a drink when one looked up, her brown eyes spotting the two men as the entered the bar.

"Oh, my god! Ryu? Ryu! Look!" She grabbed her friend's shoulder and turned her toward the door. "Some hot ones just walked in. Shall we go and welcome them?" She could tell her friend wanted to go over there, her crystalline eyes were ablaze with lust.

"Alright, Sakura. As long as I get the red-haired one." The one known as Ryu, herself, had red hair, and flipped it over her shoulder, a sign that she was ready to flirt.

"Deal." Sakura held out her hand and Ryu grasped it, they shook and stood up, walking towards the guys.

Daisuke spotted the two girls on the other side of the bar. He noted to himself how cute the red haired one was.

"Ok, _Gackt_, how about that one?" Daisuke nodded to the one with dark brown hair, he was going to keep strawberry for himself. "Ya gotta get her and fuck her."

Gackt glanced in the direction Daisuke nodded. He looked the woman up and down, taking in her dark blue jeans and matching low-cut blue top. Her long brown hair fell past her slender shoulders, her silky brown eyes matching the color of her hair. Nodded in satisfaction, she was cute. "Alright, but then you have to get her," he pointed to her friend, "and _keep_ her. Bet?"

"Deal." The two men shook hands just as the girls came over to stand next to them. "Hello, ladies." Daisuke smirked at his meal.

Sakura smiled and looked at Gackt. "Hi, anything I can get for you?" She leaned over the table, flashing a little bit more of her large cleavage.

"Oh, I know what _you_ could get me…" He looked Sakura up and down. She looked pretty tasty.

Ryu had since walked up to Daisuke, running her fingers through his incredibly silky-soft red and black hair. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She put on a dangerously cute smile, one that would melt any guys' heart.

Daisuke uncrossed his legs and put his hands on Ryu's tight, camo clad hips, pulling her down on top of him, forcing her to straddle him. He growled into her ear, softly kissing a trail to her cheek. "Mmm… You're all I need…" He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her sweet smell.

Ryu blushed; she never imagined this kind of reaction so quickly. "Well, I guess that won't be a problem… But I meant, what could I get you to drink?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Not so thirsty right now… Not for alcohol anyway… What's your name?" He ran his hands up and down her back, massaging her shoulders and butt.

Ryu giggled. "Maybe I could get you some juice then." She bent her head next to his ear, blowing softly into it, making Daisuke shiver. "My name is Ryuki, call me Ryu, if you like. How about you, sexy?"

"Ryuki, beautiful name. I'm Daisuke…" He kissed Ryu's neck, making her blush even more, then growled sexily in her ear, nibbling lightly on it.

Ryuki pulled away slightly. "Why don't we save that for later, hm?" She traced a finger over Daisuke's mouth and along his jaw line, then continued to play with his hair.

Daisuke chuckled some, returning the favor by running his hands firmly over Ryuki's scalp, massaging a trail down to her neck, letting the rest of her long, red hair slip through his fingers like silk. Ryuki felt like she could almost purr. Daisuke looked over her body: her black low-cut tank top, to her tomboyishly cute combat boots. He ran his tongue over her shoulder, breathing against it hotly. "Mmm… Just a nibble…"

"I don't think so… I'll make you suffer until you can't stand it anymore." Ryuki smiled sexily and pulled away a little, running her hands down Daisuke's strong chest; he felt slightly cold.

"Oh, really?" Daisuke raised his eyebrows. "And what will you do if I just… take what I want?" He firmly pulled Ryuki back towards him, the bulge in his pants pressing firmly up between her legs.

Ryuki raised her eyebrows up at him in return. "I'll let you starve until morning."

Daisuke nuzzled her neck again. "I don't think you get what I mean, baby…"

Ryuki giggled. "Then why don't you… enlighten me?"

"Alright, since you asked for it." Daisuke leaned in, kissing Ryuki's neck, running his tongue over a sensitive spot, pulling a moan from her and causing her body to shiver slightly with pleasure. Chuckling against her neck, Daisuke nipped it some, just that small bite alone already causing Ryuki pleasure. Daisuke bared his fangs and slowly sank his teeth into her neck, taking small, slow droughts of blood, his bite causing the most exotic sensations.

Ryuki moaned as Daisuke drank from her, the music and dim lighting disguising what was happening, blurring together into nothingness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, moaning into his ear.

Daisuke, satisfied with his snack, moaned and pulled back some, licking the wound closed. He looked Ryuki over, who sat trembling slightly in his arms, he had drunk enough to weaken her, but not even close to kill her. Heat rushed through his body as it absorbed the living blood. He began to pant, lust racing over him. Feeding always brought this kind of reaction, especially when he only had a sample.

Ryuki leaned against Daisuke, weak from the blood loss. "What are you… A vampire?" She closed her eyes, panting; she just needed a little rest.

Daisuke growled and pulled Ryu closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Ryuki could feel certain appendages get harder against her thigh, she could guess what he wanted now…

"Yes, I am." He chuckled slightly. "Hey, is there a room in this place we can go to… to be alone? I… need you to help me take care of something…"

Ryuki's eyes popped open. "V-vampire?! They exist…?"

"Yes… We do… Well, I guess its back to my place, then…" Daisuke picked Ryuki up and walked out of the bar. No one even bothered to give them a second glance.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table…

Sakura grinned and leaned in a little more. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Gackt ran his fingers through Sakura's hair and glanced down at her soft, pale neck. "Oh… I think you know…"

"Mm, I could guess. So, what's your name?" Sakura smiled at him. "I'm Sakura…"

"Gackt… But you can call me Master." He gave Sakura a cocky grin, placing his hand on her chin and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Well, _Master_, what will you have me do?" She giggled at his gentle touch.

"Just stand there while I feast... I'm starting to get hungry..." Gackt ran his fingers through her hair and licked her neck as Sakura stared at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Feast...?" She wasn't sure what he meant, but sounded kinda sexy. "What are you hungry for?" She grinned and kept flirting. She sat on his lap as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Oh, nothing much... Just a little... drink."

Sakura giggled. "I already asked you if you needed something to drink. What can I get for you?"

"Something special... Just for me... No one else can have it." Gackt stroked Sakura's neck, who was on the verge of purring.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" She leaned in closer to him.

"Hmm..." Gackt leaned in closer as well, his voice barely a whisper. "A dark red substance that gives every person and animal life..." he kissed Sakura's collarbone. He kissed her neck until he found the spot he was looking for, the spot right between her shoulder and neck. He bit down, his fangs piercing two small holes in her skin. Gackt drank one slow mouthful at a time, maximizing Sakura's pleasure with each time that he sucked. He ran one hand through her hair, trying to relax her, the other massaged her thigh.

"A-ah!" Sakura felt his bite as it brought on something close to an orgasm. One right after the other, waves of pleasure hit her. She was scared, and confused, but at that moment, emotional feelings couldn't stand a chance to the physical ones now coursing through her body.

Gackt finished his taste and pulled away, hugging Sakura to him. "A piece of Heaven..." He whispered into her ear. "I think we've overstayed our welcome, I'm taking my prize home..." He smiled softly at Sakura, noticing the scared look on her face, now that the pleasure had subsided. "Don't be scared," he cooed. "I'm not going to kill you."

Sakura trembled in Gackt's arms. "Vampire... What are you going to do to me...?"

"Nothing you don't want me to." Gackt grinned all-knowingly. "Trust me... You'll never want to leave." Gackt picked her up.

Sakura was wide-eyed. "Where are you taking me??"

"Just a little place you'll soon be calling home." As Daisuke walked out of the bar with his woman in hand, Gackt followed: both heading towards a secret place safe and far from mortal eyes: The Mansion.

Daisuke, being the vampire that he was, found his way to the mansion quickly and easily. What must have been a five hour drive took him less then half an hour. Ryuki could barely keep her eyes open, the wind was too strong, so she just clung to Daisuke, hoping he was strong enough not to drop her. She couldn't see it, but his leaps made her think that he jumped miles into the sky. She could get used to this type of travel.

When they were outside the mansion gates, Daisuke slowed to open them. It was enough of a difference to allow Ryuki to open her eyes. The fist thing she saw was a huge, looming, stone, castle-like mansion. She had never seen anything that big. It looked to be several stories tall, but it was hard to tell, because some rooms looked taller then others.

Daisuke swiftly took her through the iron gate and up the walkway. He opened the giant dark oak doors with what appeared to be his mind, and hurried up the stairs, skipping them three at a time. The third floor seemed to be his destination, but, then again, Ryuki wasn't sure if she counted right, what with Daisuke moving so fast and all.

The room he brought her to had intricately detailed heavy wooden double doors. When he opened them, he bowed her inside.

"Welcome to my room, and your new home." He chuckled at her amazement.

The room was _huge_. The ceiling must have been at least twenty feet high, and fifty feet across. The bed was double the size of a king, and covered with red and black sheets and pillows. It was a four poser, and was hung with thick black velvet drapes. The rest of the furniture consisted of a number of comfy looking chairs and couches, all with an excessive amount of pillows. There was a magnificent black metal vanity, with an elegant mirror on the other side of the room, next to a door that led to some unknown room. The gothic looking chandelier that hung from the high ceiling gave out a sensual glow of light, the fireplace gave the rest, and beautiful, over sized pictures of every Thomas Kinkade paining hung from the walls: The Lighthouse, Garden of Grace, all of it. Ryuki loved Thomas Kinkade, she could spend hours looking at each of the huge paintings, but Daisuke wanted her full attention now.

Ryuki barely had time to register everything before Daisuke swooped her up again and placed her gently in the middle of the bed. It was very soft. Ryuki thought that she could lie there forever and never ache from discomfort.

Ryuki was a little unsure of what was going to happen next. He was a complete stranger, yet, if he wanted to kill her, he would have already done so. Plus, he was a vampire to boot!

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked.

"You're mine now. I'm not letting you go. I'll show you the time of your life." Daisuke licked his lips and crawled over her, pinning her arms above her head.

Ryuki smirked. "And what if I don't want to?"

Daisuke blinked at her. "Well, fine then, I'm going to bed." He rolled over and pouted like a child. It was actually kind of cute, unlike his thoughts. _Damnit! She's teasing me!_

Ryuki blinked, surprised, that wasn't the reaction she thought he would give. She rolled over and pulled the blankets around her. "Okay, good night, then."

Daisuke growled and pulled the covers back. He layed on top of Ryuki and kissed her, running his toung over her soft lips. "Don't think you've gotten out of this. The sun is about to raise, and tomorrow when I feed I won't be able to stop myself from taking you." He grinned a sexy smile.

Ryuki kissed him back. Giving an innocent smile.

"Oh, taking me where? To dinner? To a movie?" She giggled at the look of passion on his face.

"Don't play innocent with me..." Daisuke nipped her lip. "You want me, too. I know you do, I can smell it." Daisuke burried his face into her neck and slowly inhaled. She just smelled so damn good, like love and passion and roses all mixed into one. He wanted to take her now, wanted to make her his, mark her, so that every other vampire out there knew that if they touched her, they would die a very long and grewsome death.

"I must sleep, my love." He kissed her goodnight. "Get a good days sleep, because you won't be gettin' any tomorrow night." He gave an all-knowing, sexy smile. "And don't worry, as long as you remain inside the gates, and with me, you will be safe." Daisuke got up and pulled down some heavy steel doors over the windows. No light would leak in during the day, and nothing dangerous could penetrate that steel. They were safe from the sun, and whatever else lurked out there in the world. Daisuke also double, and triple locked the doors for his bedroom. Secure and safe, no one was going to lay a finger on his woman in the middle of the day.

Daisuke crawled across the bed, snuggleing up next to Ryuki, drawing the curtins shut with his mind. All was dark, and quiet, the crackle of the fire was soothing. Ryuki suggled next to Daisuke, who hugged her close. She could feel his cold skin and shivered.

"I'm sorry, I know my skin is cold, I haven't had anything to eat all night. I promise, tomorrow I'll be warmer." He kissed the top of her head. "Ryuki..." He mumbled as he driffted of into his trance-like vampiric sleep.

Ryuki stayed awake for a few more minutes, thinking about what happened, and what was to come.

"I guess being a vampire's lover won't be too bad. I wonder how good the sex really is..."

Gackt reached the mansion shortly after Diasuke did. _Hmph! Little punk left the gate open for me._ He waltzed right in without breaking his vampire speed. Sakura barely had time to hear the gates creak shut, until they were inside and up the stairs. She didn't get a good look at the outside of the mansion, but she knew it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Tall towers, and empty windows. Like out of a vampire novel. Hell, she _was_ in a vampire novel!

Gackt stopped infront of dark wooden double doors and set Sakura down gently.

"My room. _Our_ room. This is the place you will be staying for the rest of your life." He opened the door and Sakura gasped.

The room was full of antiques. In the far corner, a grandfather clock chimed five fifteen in the morning. The bed, gaigantic as it was, was soft looking, with brown comfortors and pillows of gold. The head board was wooden, and intricatly carved into it were Roman Gods and Goddesses. There was a desk on one wall that had the same carvings as the head board, and a nice looking vanity, also with the same carvings, stood next to a door that Sakura could only guess was the bathroom. Several chairs and a couch sat in a semi-circle around and fireplace, which was fully ablaze, the warm glow illuminating the rest of the room that was not lighted by the wooden chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.

"So," Gackte asked, "do you like it?" He gently took her hand and led her to the bed, picking her up effortlessly and placing her in the middle.

"I love it..." She gaped in awe of the magnificint paintings and wooden pictures tha hung from the walls. She loved it all.

"I thought you might." Gackt smirked. Sakura turned to face him, tearing her eyes away from a particularly marvolus painting of a pair of glasses sitting on top of a pile of books.

"Why do you want me?" She was serious, and she expected a serious answer. But, how knew! She wasn't dealing with an ordinary man.

Gackt took a split second to think about the question.

"Because you're a woman: beautiful, sexy, innocent, delicate, perfect in every way. Everything anyone would ever want, but can't have, because I won't let them... You're mine now. I won't let anyone, man or vampire, have you..." He leaned over and kissed her, massaging her scalp in the process.

Sakura blushed as he pulled away. This wasn't so bad. He _was_ pretty hot after all, and what girl in her right mind wouldn't want a super hot, vampire as a boyfriend? Who knew? She was already falling in love with him, perhaps he had falled in love with her. A perfect fairy tale ending.

"Unfortunatly," Gackt stared at her, running his hands up and down her body, "the sun is about to rise, but tomorrow... It's my turn to show _you_ heaven." He kissed Sakura again, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. She moaned into his kiss.

Gackt got up and drew the heavy curtains closed, the lighly burning fire giving off the only sorce of light. He layed back down next to Sakura, closing the curtains surrounding the bed closed with his mind. She snuggled up next to him, warm and cozy under the covers.

"Good night..." She sighed as she fell into a wonderful, sound sleep.

The sun had just set, and the moon's crest barely peaked over the horizon, as Daisuke awoke to a sleeping Ryuki next to him. He smiled, playing with her silky hair, bed tossed hair. "Like an angel..." He mumbled.

Ryuki, feeling Daisuke's touched, moaned and snuggled next to her kidnapper. He kissed her forehead.

"Time to get up, my dear. You'd better get some food in you, I'll be needing to feed shortly..."

Ryuki moaned again and stretched, she glanced at Daisuke.

"And what if I don't want to?" She clung to him, her faice buried in her chest.

"You'll be weak if you don't." Daisuke chuckled, she was so cute when she snuggled. He kissed her neck. "I need you to have enough stamina for your... exercise."

Ryuki looked up at him innocently. "I'm lazy..."

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow at her. "Then how about we work out right now?" He gave a mischivious smile.

Ryuki blushed as she looke up at Daisuke's smile. "I'll go eat." She kissed him and hopped out of bed.

Daisuke chuckled and led her into the kitchen.

Gackt awoke from a weird sensation on his ear. He glanced over at the still sleeping Sakura and found her nibbling on his earlobe.

"Awww, how cute. She's learning." He kissed her forehead, hugging her closer to him. Sakura lazily opened her eyes and yawned, looking up at Gackt and kissing his lips.

"I'm going to need something to drink soon... You'd better get some fuel for the fire as well..."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she blushed and nodded. _Oh, my god! He's going to do me!!_ She got up with him and followed him down the incredibly long stairs into the incredibly big kitchen.

"I'm not sure what you'll be able to find... We usually don't have a lot of human guests...If you require something we don't already have, I'll go and get if for you..."

Sakura opened the fridge as Gackt sat at the gothic style table. She stuck her head in and imediatly regretted it. She shut the fridge, a weird look on her face.

"I think I'll just have a sandwhich..." She opened the cupboards carefully and peeked in. When she found them safe, she got out some peanut butter and some marshmellow sauce and made a sandwhich.

Just as Sakura sat down, Daisuke and Ryuki entered the room.

"Moring Gackt..." He glanced over at Sakura, nudging Gackt on the shoulder. "Hey, it looks like you're actually going to get some. Hee hee."

Gackt glared at him. "Shut up..." and hit him over the head. He glanced over Daisuke's shoulder and saw Ryuki. "Looks like you woke up with the same woman you fell asleep with... good for you." He smirked and gave his attention back to Sakura, who just giggled at their fighting.

Ryuki just looked back and forth between the two. "You guys don't get along that well, do you?" She opened the fridge, hoping to find something to quite the beast in her stomache. What she saw when the door opened made her eyes almost fall out of her head. Packages upon packages filled with crimson blood filled the shelves and drawers. Ryuki slowly closed the door and went to the counter, confiscating Sakura's tools for sandwhich making. Sakura giggled at her friends' reaction.

Daisuke laughed at Ryuki's question. "Nah, he's just a jackass." Gackt chose not to reply, he was too fasinated with watching Sakura eat her sandwhich ever so slowly. _I can wait,_ he thought. Just then, everyone heard Daisuke's stomache growl. He blushed lightly. "Eat fast..." He advised Ryuki, who in turn, blushed.

Sakura was the first to finish her sandwhich, despite how slow she perposly ate. Gackt was waiting for her at the door. "See you later, Ryu."

Ryuki smiled. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will." They both waved good bye to eachother.

Daisuke now alone with his breakfast, chose to sit next to her at the table. Leaning over he started nipping at her neck. "Eat faster..." He pushed.

After several painstacking minutes, Ryuki finished her food. "Mmm, finally!" Daisuke growled, picking Ryuki up and dashing away back to his room. "We are going to have some fu-un..."

Gackt, the ever gentleman, opened the door to his room for Sakura. She walked in, and he shut and locked the heavy doors behind her. She lay down in the middle of the bed, and he crawled over, leaning over her. Sakura grinned and kissed his neck.

"So, are you hungary, Gackt?" She said with a smile on her face.

Gackt layed his head on her chest. "...Very..." He kissed her between her breasts, licking and nibbling on the sides. He lay on top of her, pressing his mid-section against hers, his excitment noticeable. He proceded to kiss a trail up her chest to her neck, biting the sensitive parts along the way.

Sakura moaned faintly at Gackt's kissing. Opening her legs to let him lay between them, she felt his erection. She blushed faintly as she felt his breath against her neck.

Gackt started undoing her pants. "You won't be needing these..." He quickly sliped them off, pulling her panties off with them. He sucked in a deep breath. "Well, _somebody's_ a little excited, arn't we?" He licked Sakura's inner thigh, reaching his hands underneath her butt, squeezing lightly. Sakura blushed and moaned some, feeling his toung get closer to her sensitive spot.

"Ahh... More, Gackt..." She gripped his hair, inviting him closer.

Gackt moved up and kissed her lips, trailing his kisses down the side of her face and down to her chest. He slips off her shirt and bra, taking her breasts in his hands. He kissed her nipple, eliciting a slight intake of breath from her. Getting a nice reaction, Gackt took the soft, pink flesh into his mouth and began to suck lightly on it, groping her other breast with his free hand. He trailed kisses down her belly to her sex. He licked her in the most sensitive spot. Sakura moaned and lifted her hips to meet his mouth. She grabbed at his hair, pulling him closer to her. Gackt lifted his head, licking his lips.

"You taste so sweet..." He kissed her again. With his vampire speed his was stripped in a second, and lay between her legs. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Gackt slowly entered her, growling sexily into her ear. "Now for the fun part..." He pulled out, just to shove right back into her. Sakura gasped with pleasure, dragging her nails down his back. She kissed him again, running her toung up and down his.

"Deeper..." She purred. Gackt obliged, pumping harder and harder into her.

"I'll go so deep, there's no coming back..." He shoved harder, the bed moving with his rythem. He took her other breast in his mouth this time; kissing, licking, sucking, biting. Sakura couldn't help but moan over and over again. With each thrust, Gackt made wave after wave of pleasure flow through her like the water upon sand. Sakura's tension begain to build. She arched her back into Gackt, making it tighter for him.

"Oh, there you go..." He liked that. He rubbed her legs and butt, groping her, his nails leaving slight indents in her soft skin. "...make it tighter for me, it's just feel that much better..." He rocked harder and faster, over and over agian, making her finally cry out with pleasure. "...I'll make you scream my name..."

Sakura clenched him hard and cried out his name. "Gakuto!!" She throbbed and pulsed around him. "A-ah.."

"Sa...ku..." At that moment, Gackt moaned loudly. He leaned over and bit down on her neck, breaking the skin. Blood poured into his mouth, causing a second orgasm to rock Sakura's body. She screamed again. Pumping a few more times, he finished, and colapsed on top of her, both of them convulsing around eachother. "I haven't...felt this good... in a hundred...years..." He pulled out of her and licked the last drop of her blood from her neck. Laying next to her, he wrapped his around around her shoulders and back, pulling her closer, snuggling her head under his chin.

"I don't think I've _ever_ felt this good..." Sakura panted against his neck. She smiled, and kissed his collar bone.

Gackt kissed the top of her head. "And you never will...besides with me." He hugged her close, as if afraid of losing her. Sakura leaned into him and nipped at his chest, blushing, but happy and content at the same time. Gackt burried his face into her hair, mumbling something that was lost in the silk.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"...forever..."

"Forever?" Sakura turned her head up, looking him in the eye.

"You're mine...forever. I won't let anyone else have you..." He kissed her gently.

Sakura blushed. "I don't want anyone else..." She kissed him deeply, moaning into his lips, pulling him closer to her, satisfied in knowing that she had someone who would never abandon her...

Daisuke ran to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it with his mind. He pushed Ryuki onto the bed, making her gasp as she hit the sheets.

"Mmm... I need you..." He growled deeply and crawled over the bed to her. Pulling off her shirt, he licked her from her cute little tummy on up to her chest, then back down again, his hands roaming in every direction, learning her curves.

Ryuki moaned and sat up, undoing Daisuke's pants. "Off...now..."

Daisuke grinned at Ryuki's enthusiasm and helped her slip them off, his shirt came next. Ryuki stopped and stared at his chest. Daisuke blinked a few times and watched her. Ryuki just stared, running her hands up and down his chest, sending chilles all through his body and down to his crotch, her hands were so soft. He growled and pulled her shirt off. Both of them now naked, Daisuke pulled Ryuki into his lap, running the nails of one hand lightly up and down her back, making her shiver. The other hand toyed with her entrence, then slowly pushed them into her.

"Mmm... So tight..."

Ryuki moaned, wrapping her arms around Daisuke's neck, whispering into his ear. "Please... Don't...tease..." She bit his neck ever so lightly. A little sharp intake of breath and his fingers exploring her insides were all that answered, so Ryuki bit harder, fiercer.

Daisuke moaned and pulled her away from his neck, he extracted his fingers from her insides and licked them sensuously infront of her. "So good..." He whispered, cleaning every last drop off his finger tips. Daisuke lifted Ryuki and pushed her down into his lap, entering her soft core. He groaned, feeling her clench around him. "A-ah. O-oh, God..."

Ryuki pushed Daisuke down onto the bed, running her hands up and down his strong chest. She rocked back and forth, each time comming down slightly harder and with more force. Daisuke grinned. Arching his back, he shoved his hips up as Ryuki came down, penetraiting her deeper and deeper. Ryuki moaned as Daisuke got lost within her. She leaned over, still rocking back and forth, and kissed him, her toung exploring every inch of his mouth.

Daisuke moaned into her passionate kiss. He placed his hands upon her hips and slamed Ryuki down on him, making her cry out, he felt her tightening around him. She sat up and moaned louder and louder and Daisuke drove deeper and deeper into her, the pleasure increasing with every penetration.

Daisuke felt Ryuki before he heard her. "A-AAH!!" She orgasmed over and over, clenching and releasing. Just at the hight of both of their orgasms, Daisuke reached up and bit Ryuki's neck, his fangs penetrating her soft skin. He sucked, and the pleasure built, until a second orgasm erupted from them both. Ryuki moaned loudly, scratching at Daisuke's back, the waves of pleasure pounding down on her. She felt him cum inside her a second time. Daisuke pumped a few more times, finishing the orgasm, moaning with the feeling of release. He withdrew his fangs from her neck, panting. "Ryuki, you feel so...so good..." He pulled her down so she lay on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly hugging her closer to him.

Ryuki cuddled on top of her lover. "Are you full now?" She grinned sexily, exposing a clear shot of her neck. "Or, are you still thirstly?"

"Mmm... I'm full..." He chuckled and kissed her lips. "And you're full with me..." He pressed his hand to Ryuki's tummy, and smiled widely.

Ryuki blushed, her whole face turnning red. "It's your fault..." She tried to sound angry, but her look and her smile gave her away, she could die happy at this very moment.

Daisuke grinned and kissed her again. "I hope you realize that you're mine now... No other man can touch you."

"How will you know if I touch another man?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm a vampire, and since I've bitten you, I now have access to your thoughts. I'll know." Daisuke gave a devilish smile.

Ryuki's eyes went wide. "You can read my mind?!" She looked shocked.

Daisuke looked at her questioningly. "Um... Yeah. Being a vampire is cool!" He smiled again. Ryuki just laughed.

At the same moment in time, Sakura and Ryuki both realized that their lives were truely just beginning. Happy as they were, they both had the same thought.

"I'll stay with you forever, Gackt..."

"I'll be with you until the end of time, Daisuke..."

Fin


End file.
